


Templo

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya EpiGA, Saint Seiya Episode G Assassin
Genre: Amor - Freeform, EPGA, EpiGA, F/M, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Romance, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Depois do choque contra o Muro das Lamentações, Aldebaran desperta com um bebê nos braços. Mesmo sem compreender a razão, ele assume o  encargo de proteger a criança, mas não estará sozinho nessa missão.





	Templo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos passada no universo do mangá Episode G Assassin, de Megumu Okada. Os personagens pertencem a ele e a Masami Kurumada, exceto eventual personagem original, o qual pertencerá a mim.

**TEMPLO**

 

Chiisana Hana

 

 

Capítulo I – Ruptura

 

Aldebaran jazia no chão em posição fetal, sem armadura e sem vestes, coberto somente por sangue e suor. Devia estar morto mas com certeza absoluta não estava pois lhe doíam todos os músculos, a cabeça não parava de martelar e os cortes na sua carne ardiam. O cavaleiro tentou se mexer mas parou quando sentiu que havia algo em seus braços e fitou com espanto o bebê que segurava, envolto em uma manta ensanguentada. Sentou-se no chão e ficou um pouco ali, com a criança no colo, esperando a dor e a tontura amenizarem um pouco. Olhou ao redor, tentando saber onde estava, e logo reconheceu o solo árido do Santuário e o que sobrou das Doze Casas ao longe. Em seguida, ouviu uma voz de mulher chamando seu nome.

– Shina! – ele gritou de volta quando reconheceu a voz, e acenou frouxamente com o braço que estava livre. – Aqui!

– Meu Deus! – ela exclamou com espanto. – Você está vivo!?

– Sim… Eu acho. Os outros…?

– Estão mortos – ela respondeu. Agradeceu mentalmente o uso da máscara que escondia seu embaraço diante da nudez dele e só então notou que o cavaleiro segurava um bebê. – O que faz com essa criança?

– Eu não sei. Estava comigo quando acordei…

– Certo… Vem, vamos lá para a minha casa no alojamento. Você precisa de cuidados e acredito que essa criança também.

Ele concordou e começou a se levantar. Shina fez menção de ampará-lo, mas ele recusou.

– Eu estou… sem roupas… – ele murmurou, tremendamente envergonhado.

– Já percebi – ela disse, tentando soar natural. – Mas não temos tempo, vamos sair logo daqui! Tenho uma intuição de que é melhor que não saibam que você sobreviveu.

– Segure-o – ele disse, entregando o bebê a Shina. – Acho que posso me levantar e caminhar sozinho.

Aldebaran fraquejou um pouco, mas conseguiu ficar de pé, entretanto a tontura veio com mais intensidade e ele acabou vomitando. Rapidamente se recompôs e acompanhou a amazona, tentando esconder a nudez com as mãos.

Quando chegaram na casa, Shina fez com que ele se acomodasse na cama e deu-lhe um lençol para que se cobrisse. Também colocou um balde perto dele.

– Para o caso de querer vomitar de novo – ela disse. – Agora vou limpar essa criança. E quando você se sentir melhor, vá tomar um banho também, lavar esse sangue seco… Depois olho essas feridas e faço curativos se for necessário.

Ele pensou que adoraria um banho, mas estava tão nauseado e dolorido que achou melhor ficar quieto um tempo, até passar o mal-estar. Acabou adormecendo e quando acordou, Shina já estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da cama, vestindo roupas civis, e dando uma mamadeira à criança.

– Você dormiu várias horas… – ela disse, antes mesmo que ele perguntasse algo. – Fui à vila comprar mamadeira e leite antes que ela começasse a gritar de fome.

Com algum esforço, Aldebaran sentou-se na cama.

– Ela? – ele perguntou. – Então é uma menina... Ela está mesmo bem? Achei que o sangue era meu, mas sei lá…

– Era todo seu. Ela não tem nenhuma ferida, nem um arranhão sequer.

– Que bom. E agora? O que vamos fazer?

– Agora? E eu que sei? Só acho que é uma boa hora para ir tomar banho.

– Sim, é verdade… – ele disse. A náusea diminuiu e a cabeça já não latejava tanto, então ele se levantou, cuidadosamente enrolado no lençol.

– Tem uma roupa lá pra você – Shina disse, apontando para a porta do banheiro. – Passei na casa de Touro e peguei. Felizmente suas coisas ainda estavam lá...

Ele agradeceu e se arrastou até o banheiro. Admirou-se por ter um chuveiro alto o suficiente para que ficasse embaixo sem se curvar, mas logo lembrou que Cassius viveu naquela casa com Shina e ele era de tamanho semelhante. Abriu o registro e apenas ficou embaixo da água fria, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava-se do momento em que uniu seu cosmo aos dos seus companheiros... do choque contra o muro das lamentações... e mais nada até acordar ferido e com o bebê no colo.

 

Quando voltou à sala, Aldebaran já se sentia um pouco melhor. A criança dormia no sofá, cercada por almofadas. Enquanto Shina cuidava dos cortes, ele quis se inteirar sobre a situação do Santuário. Ela explicou que pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde o fim da guerra. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam todos vivos, apesar de bastante feridos, e já tinham sido levados de volta ao Japão, mas os cavaleiros de ouro tinham perecido.

– Quando voltei da vila, falei com o senhor Kanon, o novo Grande Mestre… – Shina continuou a falar, enquanto fazia os curativos.

– Ele é?

– É… eu esqueci de dizer. Ele foi o único cavaleiro de ouro que sobrou… pelo menos era o que achávamos. Ele vai resolver o que fazer com você e com a criança.

– Sim… – Aldebaran respondeu, comovido pela perda dos companheiros, especialmente de Mu, de quem sempre foi mais próximo.

O estômago dele roncou alto, quebrando o silêncio que se fez.

– Desculpa… – ele pediu. – Não faço ideia de quando foi minha última refeição.

– Vou ver o que consigo fazer pra você comer.

Shina voltou minutos depois com um pedaço de carne assada que sobrou do dia anterior e alguns ovos mexidos, os quais Aldebaran devorou avidamente. Ainda ficou com fome, mas se sentiu constrangido de dizer a ela, então apenas agradeceu pela comida. Pouco depois, Kanon chegou, usando as vestes solenes do Grande Mestre, e com uma expressão enigmática na face.

– Fico feliz que esteja vivo, Aldebaran – ele cumprimentou.

– Obrigado. Também estou feliz por você ter assumido o posto mais alto da hierarquia. Mas queria entender o porquê de tudo isso que aconteceu comigo...

– Quando vocês se chocaram com o muro – Kanon começou a explicar. – Alguma coisa se partiu junto. Houve algum desdobramento que ainda não somos capazes de compreender. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, entrelaçou os dedos, e prosseguiu. – Entrei em contato com a deusa. Acreditamos que essa menina é fruto dessa ruptura… Não sabemos explicar, mas sentimos que ela é importante e precisa ser protegida, Aldebaran. E, como já deve saber, não nos restou muita gente para fazer isso.

– Tudo bem – ele disse, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa. – Eu me responsabilizarei por ela.

– Eu não esperava algo diferente de você. Porém tem mais uma coisa: Athena acha mais prudente que ela cresça longe daqui, como uma menina normal, até que chegue a hora…

– Hora do quê? – Shina perguntou.

– Saberemos quando chegar – Kanon respondeu, ligeiramente incomodado com a interrupção, e tornou a falar com Aldebaran. – Ela quer que você vá para o Japão com a criança porque lá a Fundação pode providenciar tudo para você cuidar dela. Uma casa, empregados, tudo o que for necessário. Você será o guardião da menina.

– Se ela está me dando essa missão, senhor, eu a aceito e cumprirei dando o meu melhor. Irei para o Japão como ela deseja.

– Sei que isso parece loucura… – Kanon disse, voltando-se para Shina. – Mas será que você podia ir com ele?

– Como? – Shina indagou, pois achou que tinha ouvido errado.

– Não leve a mal, Aldebaran, mas você é um homem. Acho que seria melhor que uma mulher o ajudasse.

– Posso dar conta – ele garantiu, mesmo sem ter certeza de que daria. – Não se preocupe.

– Eu vou com ele – Shina declarou sem hesitar.

– Tem certeza? – Aldebaran perguntou.

– É, eu tenho.

– Eu agradeço em nome da deusa, Shina – disse Kanon. – Arrumem suas coisas. Partirão de madrugada.

– Já? Assim de repente? – indagou a amazona. Estava mesmo disposta a ir, só não esperava que fosse imediatamente.

– Um avião já está sendo fretado para a viagem. Quando tudo estiver acertado, um carro virá buscá-los para levá-los ao aeroporto.

Kanon saiu sem falar mais nada, e Aldebaran e Shina entreolharam-se com perplexidade. Depois de alguns segundos de choque, Shina resolveu que precisava agir. Teriam tempo de sobra para pensar sobre tudo isso depois.

– Quer que eu vá buscar suas coisas lá em Touro? – ela perguntou.

– Por favor… – Aldebaran respondeu, pensativo. – Pegue algumas roupas, documentos… e fotos… a caixa de fotos que está na mesinha de cabeceira. Se ainda estiverem lá...

Shina assentiu e correu até a casa de Touro. Recolheu tudo que coube numa mala que encontrou lá mesmo, sem esquecer a tal caixa de fotos. Quando voltou para sua casa, arrumou seus pertences em duas mochilas, e enfiou em uma sacola as fraldas, o leite e a mamadeira que comprou para o bebê.

Passava da meia-noite quando avisaram que um carro os estava esperando na entrada do Santuário. Foram até lá levando as malas e a menina, que dormiu tranquilamente no colo de Shina até pouco depois de embarcarem no avião, quando ela acordou chorando de fome. A amazona preparou o leite e deu a ela na mamadeira, o que a acalmou por algumas horas, mas foi uma viagem longa e complicada, com a pequena alternando momentos de sossego e de choro desesperado, além de algumas fraldas sujas.

Algumas horas depois, quando o avião finalmente pousou no Japão, um carro com um motorista estava esperando para transportá-los. O homem, um japonês que falava grego com um sotaque carregado, levou os três para uma agradável casa nas montanhas que outrora serviu como templo xintoísta.

– É aqui que vocês vão morar – disse o motorista, e entregou uma pasta a Aldebaran. – Aqui estão os documentos da casa e outros documentos necessários, inclusive para dar entrada em seu visto de trabalho. É importante que você faça isso pessoalmente para aparentar que a coisa é real. Agora você é um consultor especializado da Fundação GRAAD, todos os meses receberá um bom salário numa conta que ainda será aberta. Trarei o cartão assim que possível. Tem dinheiro aí para as primeiras despesas, mas logo seu salário estará na conta, e a despensa e a geladeira estão cheias. Se precisarem de algo, liguem para o telefone no meu cartão que também está na pasta e eu providenciarei. Os papéis da menina estão aí também. Ela será filha de vocês.

Os dois encararam o homem completamente chocados.

– Nossa? – Shina perguntou. – Minha e dele?

–Não oficialmente ainda, mas será – ele disse. – Dentro da pasta tem uma certidão de nascimento. É a certidão verdadeira de uma órfã que faleceu alguns dias atrás. Essa menina vai assumir o lugar da órfã e vocês vão adotá-la legalmente. Não se preocupem, cuidaremos de tudo quanto ao processo de adoção. Yoshino Hino é o nome dela.

– Yoshino Hino… Que raio de nome é esse? – Shina resmungou. – Ei, e quanto a mim? Não vou ter uma colocação de consultora fictícia e um salário?

– Você é a esposa dele – o homem respondeu, como se fosse o óbvio.

– É o quê? – Shina indagou.

– Você é esposa dele – repetiu o motorista. – Não precisa de emprego, nem de salário. Vai cuidar da casa e da menina.

Shina queria gritar o maior palavrão que conhecia, mas se conteve.

– A menina tem dias… – continuou o homem. – De qualquer foram, você estaria de licença para cuidar dela, mesmo sendo adotada. E é mais fácil forjar o seu casamento com ele do que outro visto de trabalho, a licença, etc. Quanto mais coisas, mais fácil de dar errado. Você é mulher dele e pronto. Não trabalha. Cuida da menina. É só isso.

– Mais fácil…? – ela perguntou, sentindo a irritação crescendo dentro de si, mas o homem foi embora antes que ela explodisse.

– Filho da puta! – Shina berrou. – Queria dar um soco nele! Bom, já que sou sua esposa e que vou viver aqui enclausurada como uma porra de uma dona de casa comum, vou tirar essa merda de máscara. E já estou avisando, não vou cozinhar!

Ela atirou longe o objeto. Aldebaran riu da irritação dela, embora achasse compreensível, ao mesmo tempo em que observou discretamente o rosto que se revelava. Livrar-se da máscara diante de um homem era um gesto muito forte para uma amazona, mas Shina era conhecida por não respeitar tanto assim a lei.

– Se depender disso – ele disse –, vamos passar muito bem. Sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

Também não esperava que, da noite para o dia, fosse se mudar para um lugarejo remoto no Japão, com uma filha adotiva e uma esposa. Com Shina sendo essa esposa. Mas se era isso que o destino lhe reservava, ele aceitava com o coração aberto.

 

Os dois foram conhecer a casa, que era isolada e rodeada por bosques. O vizinho mais próximo devia ficar a uns trezentos metros ou mais. Estava limpa e arrumada de um modo impessoal, tinha uma varanda na frente e um grande quintal atrás. Em um dos dois quartos, encontraram várias caixas grandes e um envelope com o timbre da Fundação GRAAD. Aldebaran abriu e viu que era um bilhete de Saori, que ele leu em voz alta:

“ _Sei que não lhes dei uma missão fácil, mas agradeço por estarem dispostos a cumpri-la mesmo que não saibamos realmente do que se trata tudo isso. Pensem que se Mitsumasa Kido não tivesse acreditado em Aiolos e me criado como neta, tudo que temos hoje estaria perdido. Eu sei que vocês estão fazendo algo importante para o Santuário. Talvez para o mundo. Eu acredito em vocês. Boa sorte nessa jornada. Contem comigo para o que precisarem. _

_Saori Kido”_

 

Enquanto Aldebaran lia o bilhete, Shina abria as caixas, as quais continham coisas para o bebê: berço de armar, carrinho, banheira, roupas, mamadeiras, latas de leite em pó para recém-nascido, pacotes de fraldas, produtos de higiene, além de alguns livros de cuidados com bebê, em japonês.

– Vamos precisar aprender essa língua impossível – Shina falou. – _Arigatô, sayonara, sushi, yakisoba, sakê_. Isso é tudo o que sei. Devia ter aprendido com Marin… Que merda.

– Como é que você ia saber que ia precisar? Não se culpe pelo que não podia prever. Bom, estou morrendo de fome. Vou preparar algo para a gente comer.

– Certo. Vou armar o berço pra colocar ela, arrumar algumas coisas... Isso é uma loucura, sabia? Uma tremenda loucura. Eu, você e um bebê recém-nascido, em um buraco no Japão...

– E o que não é louco nessa vida? – ele retrucou rindo e foi para a cozinha.

Aldebaran checou a despensa, lotada de latas e pacotes como o motorista avisou. Deu um suspiro longo pois tudo estava escrito em japonês. Olhou as fotos e desenhos nos rótulos, escolheu dois pacotes de macarrão instantâneo por causa das ilustrações de camarões e pôs a água para ferver. Abriu a geladeira para ver o que havia: frutas, verduras, ovos, leite, carne, peixe e frango congelados, latas de bebidas não identificadas, latas com desenhos de frutas e latas do que ele supunha ser cerveja. Pegou duas dessas e colocou no congelador.

Quando o macarrão ficou pronto, colocou em tigelas de cerâmica que achou no armário e levou até a mesinha baixa da sala, junto com as duas cervejas que agora estavam super geladas. Depois foi até o quarto para chamar Shina.

– Foi o que eu consegui identificar naquele mar de rótulos em japonês – ele disse quando se sentaram no chão da sala. – Acho que é macarrão com frutos do mar. E acho que isso é cerveja. – Abriu uma lata e deu um gole. – Isso. Cerveja. Geladinha.

– Estamos merecendo mesmo – ela disse, abriu a outra lata e deu um grande gole.

– À nossa nova vida – Aldebaran disse, erguendo sua lata.

– Que seja uma boa vida – Shina respondeu, encostando sua lata na dele. – Que a gente não enlouqueça. Que a gente não mate ninguém. Que a gente não se mate.

– Não vamos nos matar – ele riu. – Tente pensar positivo, Shina.

– Estou pensando, tenha certeza disso. Mas não consigo evitar uma reclamação ou outra. Faz parte de mim. E você tem que concordar que eu não esperava virar mãe da noite para o dia. Não vai ser tão simples assim me acostumar com o papel…

– Também não vai ser simples para mim, mas estamos juntos e vamos nos ajudar, certo?

– Sim, claro, vamos nos ajudar a viver nossa maravilhosa vida de família japonesa, comendo no chão, dormindo no chão… Porque você viu que não tem cama, né? Só aqueles negócios de dormir, como é o nome mesmo? _Futon_?

– Acho que é… Amanhã vou dar uma volta na cidade, ver o que tem aqui por perto, comprar um livro de japonês, um dicionário, se possível, achar um curso. Temos que aprender o mais rápido possível.

– Aproveita e descobre onde a gente está exatamente porque aquele filho da puta não disse. Com certeza não é Tóquio. E pode deixar que eu lavo a louça. Vamos fazer assim, você cozinha, eu lavo.

– Está bem – ele assentiu. – Então vou arrumar as camas, _futons_ , sei lá. Acho que concorda que precisamos descansar e que, tendo um bebê recém-nascido, não teremos noites muito tranquilas…

– Com certeza não teremos – ela disse, lembrando-se que a viagem foi uma pequena amostra do que enfrentariam nos próximos meses.

Enquanto arrumava os _futons_ onde dormiriam, um em cada quarto, Aldebaran pensava sobre as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Ele e Shina se tornaram pais do bebê que dormia no berço, estavam longe da Grécia, onde tinham crescido, e longe de seus países natais. Seria mais fácil se pudesse ir para o Brasil, criar a menina lá, mas Athena a queria por perto… Ele compreendia que era mais fácil para a Fundação resolver as coisas no Japão, forjar os documentos necessários, mesmo assim gostaria de ter ido para um lugar diferente. Não sabia se conseguiria se adaptar bem ao estilo de vida japonês, mais formal e contido que o que ele estava acostumado, mas prometeu a si mesmo que se esforçaria ao máximo.

– E aí? Você dorme com ela ou eu durmo? – Shina perguntou quando entrou no quarto onde ele estava com a menina.

– Pode deixar comigo – ele respondeu.

– Ok. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Shina.

O cavaleiro deu uma última olhada na menina e deitou-se no _futon._ Adormeceu rapidamente, mas acordou pouco tempo depois com Yoshino chorando muito alto e Shina de pé, já com ela no colo e dando a mamadeira.

– Parabéns – disse a amazona ironicamente. – Você dorme como um urso hibernando. Ela está chorando há minutos...

– Parece que não vai dar certo, mas é só porque hoje eu estou muito cansado. Em uma situação normal, eu vou acordar logo quando ela chorar.

– Só que não, né? Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu durmo aqui com ela. Tenho sono leve.

– Não precisa, Shina...

–Levanta essa sua carcaça cansada daí e vai lá para o outro quarto. E você queria fazer isso sozinho!? Ia ser uma tragédia! Ainda bem que eu vim junto.

Aldebaran obedeceu, embora estivesse determinado a provar para Shina que podia cuidar de Yoshino muito bem. Era só o tempo de descansar e curar essas feridas.

Depois de alimentar a criança, Shina trocou a fralda dela e colocou-a para dormir, deitando-se em seguida. Três horas depois, foi acordadapor novo choro. Aldebaran roncava alto no outro quarto e novamente não ouviu.

– E assim serão minhas próximas noites… – Shina resmungou, levantando-se para preparar outra mamadeira. – Bem-vinda à maternidade, Shina. E nem tive a chance de curtir a parte boa que é fazer o bebê...

 

Continua...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeees! Mais ShaiBaran porque sim, porque eu amo, porque foi a melhor sacada do tio Okada! :3 Era para ter saído no aniversário do Debas, mas não deu. Mals aeeee, tem coisas que saem do controle. Mas aqui está e estou bem feliz com o resultado!   
> Espero que curtam!  
> Beijoooo  
> Chii


End file.
